PercyAlpha Commander of Chaos
by Kscher
Summary: It has been 1,000 years since they had been home. Because home is where the heart breaks. Alpha, Beta, And Raptor left home after being forgotten and cheated ey left Camp and joined Chaos's army. These cold commanders thought that they would never have to go back, but in the end all roads lead to home and what will happen when they arrive to the place where the heart breaks?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Alpha p.o.v Hack. Dodge. Roll. Were the only thoughts that went through my head as I decapitated another training dummy. All that I could think about was that day, the best and worst day of my life.

**FLASHBACK**

***100 YEARS EARLIER***

**Percy's p.o.v.** I had just gotten back from a quest that Athena had sent me on to prove my worth and for her daughter's hand in marriage. Yes I had finally gotten up the courage to ask my wise girl to marry me! I turned the corner o the dining pavilion and I couldn't believe what I saw, Poseidon was saying " Liam you have proved yourself on this quest and you are a much better son then Percy ever was! You are now my favorite and only son since I disown Percy." I can't believe it, just because he went killed one hydra on the quest that he went on with Josh (Son of Hades) and Molly (Daughter of Zeus). Which was something I had done during my second quest. Grover and Clarisse had gone with them and said that they had cowered in the back of a cave until the hydra was almost beaten and then when the gods came to watch him he ran up and sliced and burned the last head. That little piece of shit! He could do whatever he wanted and the gods wouldn't do a thing about it. What really hurt though was that all of the campers except for Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Hermes, Artemis and Chiron were cheering. I went to the beach, which always calmed me down, and I walked to Annabeth's favorite place in the entire camp and then I heard a noise. It was the sound of two people in a heavy make out session. I was just about to leave when I heard "Oh Liam, you are so much better than Percy ever was!" I realized who it was and then I saw a flash of blond hair. " Annabeth when are you going to break up with him?" I heard the scumbag say. And she replied " I'll do it when he gets back." I was seeing red, as I revealed myself and said. "You don't need to." As I summoned a wave, drenched them, and walked away. Soon after wards, I joined Thalia and Nico at the top of the hill. "So guys, are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yes" was the reply. " Okay, let's go."

***TIMESKIP* ONE WEEK LATER**

We were running, out of breath and holding our weapons, I had left Riptide at Camp a.k.a. "that place." We were being chased by a pack of hellhounds and two empousas. As we rounded the corner of the street seven hellhounds jumped out at us followed by one of the empousas. Thalia struck one down with lightning and Nico and I killed two of them but we were surrounded and had no hope of surviving, when suddenly a black portal with swirling nebulae, planets, and stars opened up and a man stepped out and raised his hand a the monsters disintegrated. Then the man who was easily 7ft tall spoke. "Hello, my name is Chaos. The Creator."

***BACK TO PRESENT*******

After that meeting he had taken us onto an island on another planet and given us full immortality and the ability to change our age to how ever old we wanted and then he recruited us into his army as his commanders based on all of the things we had done in our lives. We are now his top commanders and 2nd (Me) 3rd (Thalia) and 4th (Nico) most powerful beings in the universe Thalia's new name is Beta and Nico's new name is Raptor. We got to choose a new name when we joined Chaos. With me being the second most powerful I am Chaos's heir for when he fades. I had finally decapitated the last dummy when my wife, (Yes I said wife) came in with a worried look on her face.

**Info**

We have been married for 10 years and dating for 50, she is the 5th in command, and her name is Night. Night's real name was Zoe Nightshade. You're probably thinking but she died! Well when I became Chaos's heir I was able to bring back a few certain people.

**Codename, Real Name, Squad, Armor Color **

Metal, Charles Beckendorf, Delta, Red

Beauty, Silena Beauregard, Epsilon, Orange

Omega, Luke Castellan, Theta, Gold

Silver, Bianca DiAngelo, Kappa, Gray

Bow, Michael Yew, Pi, Gold and Red

Gemini, Castor, Lambda, Purple

Arrow, Lee Fletcher, Eta, Brown

Vengeful, Ethan Nakamura, Omega, Maroon

They were all of the other commanders. My squad is the Alpha squad (Armor Green), Night's squad is Omicron squad (Armor Silver), Beta's is the Beta squad (Armor Blue) and Raptor's squad is the Gamma squad (Armor Black). We all have a lieutenant. My lieutenant is Jane daughter of Hyperion. Night's is Mark, son of Hermes, Beta's is Jamie daughter of Athena, and Raptor's is Alex son of Hephaestus. The rest are as follows,

**Name, Commander, Son/Daughter Of, Male/Female**

Sammy, Metal, Kronos, (m)

Katie, Beauty, Demeter, (f)

Joey, Omega, Vulcan, (m)

Ellen, Silver, Hermes, (f)

Leslie, Bow, Aphrodite, (f)

Jim, Gemini, Ares, (m)

Colin, Arrow, Apollo, (m)

Leo, Vengeful, Hephaestus, (m)

All of our lieutenants also have immortality; our soldiers have immortality but can fall in battle like the Hunters.

**BACK TO STORY**

Night walked into the training room and said. "Chaos wants to speak to you and all of the other commanders and lieutenants as well." That's weird, I thought. Usually when Chaos invites someone in it's usually a solo mission. But we are all coming to the mission prep room together. "Meeting at 7 p.m. tonight" I told all of the commanders and lieutenants when I went up to the rooms. Chaos's palace has eleven floors, the bottom three are for the strategy/war room, the armory, the dining hall, the throne room, 5 of the training rooms, and Chaos's personal chamber. The fourth floor is for the new recruits bedrooms and it has it's own training room. The fifth floor is for our strategists and it comes with their on war/ strategy room and training room. The sixth floor is for the Omega, Eta, and Lambda squads. It comes with three separate training rooms with a deck and a living room. The seventh floor is for the Theta and Kappa squads with the same accommodations as the sixth floor. And the eighth floor is for the Delta and Epsilon squads with the same accommodations. The ninth floor is the Alpha, Omicron, Beta, and Gamma squad's floor. Since they are the highest and most elite squads with the fewest members they have an all access armory for whenever they need it, a deck with a view of the ocean, and a high tech living room with a HUGE flat screen TV and a great party area. The tenth floor is for the lieutenants each lieutenant has their own bedroom, deck, and living room. Finally the last floor, the eleventh floor is the commander's floor. You can only enter with your I.D. or permission from one of us. We each have our own rooms except for Night and I, Metal, and Beauty, and Raptor and Beta, since we are all married. We all have our own training rooms too. Night's and my room has a living room like the lieutenants but it has a king sized waterbed. Each of the commander's rooms has a deck with a hot tub and a mountain or ocean view. Our closets can get anything that we want to wear but we all usually stick with athletic shorts and t-shirts, and when we're on a mission, an enchanted hoodie that obscures our faces and can only be taken off by one of us. Our hoodies are the same color as our squad's armor. And we all have a shared central living room and kitchen.

I took a two-hour nap and then it was time for the meeting. I then void traveled into the war room. I was surprised that I was the last one into the meeting and I was early. Yet unlike the usual meetings that we have no one was talking or laughing, everyone was watching Chaos who had a very grave and nervous look on his face. Then he spoke, "My children," he said to Raptor, Beta and I, "before we start this meeting you must go on this mission, it isn't optional and you must swear on the River Styx to not get mad or destroy another planet when I tell you this mission," We swore. "I am sorry to do this to you all but you must go back to Earth. Gaea, the Titans, and the giants have teamed up to try and defeat the Gods and without your help Earth with perish along with countless innocent lives. You will leave at 8 a.m. tomorrow, and please when you get there even though you do not have to reveal who you are you must try not to kill anyone but if you are allowed to by me you can." I was so beyond pissed that I felt like I was going to explode, but I just stood up said "Okay father", and walked out of the room with Beta and Raptor trailing after me. I could tell that they were as upset as I was and so when we got off of the elevator we went into my training room that was built so that it was indestructible and just attacked everything that came at us, and when the furry had dulled to just anger we left the training room and were about to start packing for the trip ahead I got a message on my holo-watch, it was Chaos saying that he needed Night, Beta, Raptor, and I to go with him to Olympus to offer our help in the war. It was probably the winter solstice there so all of the immortal campers who were made immortal after the war would be there.

After 1,000 years we were going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Annabeth's p.o.v. It was 8 a.m. on the day of the winter solstice, and I had just woken up. I was going to be late! It has been 1,000 years since Percy, Thalia, and Nico disappeared, every year at the winter solstice the gods ask each other about any information they have heard about them. I felt a pang of remorse for ever thinking that Liam was better than Percy. But of course I know that even if Percy came back he would hate me for what I did to him. If Thalia and Nico were still with him they would also hate my guts. _Well_ I thought to myself, I guess it's time to head up to Olympus. I should probably explain how I'm still alive after all this time, all of the head councilors and war heroes were made immortal even Liam who is an even bigger douche bag than he was before. I broke up with him two weeks after Percy left when I saw him cheating on me with and Aphrodite girl. I finally understood how Percy felt all those years ago. It was now 8:10 the meeting starts in 5 minutes so I then teleported up to Olympus where the meeting then began.

Chaos's p.o.v. I had rounded up Night, Alpha, Beta, and Raptor who all were so mad at me I could practically feel the malice in their stares at me. Night didn't dislike the Olympians much until Alpha, Beta, and Raptor told all of the commanders and lieutenants about what happened to them so now all of the entire army hates the Olympians and the immortal campers except for one or two of them.

We then stepped into a swirling black vortex and saw the Olympians arguing and the immortal campers sitting there awkwardly. Then one of them noticed us and yelled to the Olympians, "Lords and Ladies we have company." Immediately they all had drawn their weapons and of course that pompous brat Zeus spoke up. " Who dares interrupt the council of the Gods"? I then replied to him "Is that anyway to treat the most powerful being in the universe?" Zeus was about to reply that he was the most powerful blah, blah, blah, when Athena suddenly knelt and whispered "Lord Chaos this is an honor." Immediately all of the Gods and immortal campers knelt to the ground. I then replied "Hello Olympians and campers" I said with disgust in my voice. "I have come to offer my help in your upcoming war, I will send my four most powerful commanders who are therefore the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th most powerful beings in the universe. They all have grudges against you and they are all demigods. Do not get on their bad sides or they will be allowed to kill you." Then Liam in all of his turdishness of course piped up and said. "Well we're immortals, so they can't do anything to us, and if they're so great then why don't you ask me to be in your army?" "Well son of Poseidon you are a pompous arrogant brat who stole everything that belonged to hiss his brother and shouldn't be allowed to hold a sword. And to answer your next question all of my commanders and lieutenants could single handedly take out 5 Olympians and still have enough energy to kill all of you immortal campers and burn your camp to the ground in about 5 minutes. My top commanders can do much worse." The four that I brought along busted out laughing at the Olympians and campers faces and couldn't stop for about ten minutes. Everyone was staring at the four of them like they were freaks and then I said. "We shall send our forces to Camp Half-Blood in 20 minutes so be prepared and note that the commanders and lieutenants will not reveal their identities unless I tell them to and if any of you try to remove their hood you shall suffer the consequences." On that happy note I turned and void-traveled out of the throne room with my commanders right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beta's p.o.v. When we got back to the palace I noticed that Alpha had started to stalk off with Night running after him so Raptor and I decided that we would start preparing for the rest of the trip and leave it to Night to calm Alpha down. With that thought I walked to the elevator with Raptor next to me and put in our I.D. cards and went up to our floor.

Night's p.o.v. We had just gotten back and immediately I saw Alpha stomp off down the hallway to one of the training rooms with smoke coming out of his ears. Yes literally smoke comes out of our ears when we are extremely angry, but usually we can control it if we want to. I knew that he was going to completely lose it and destroy at least half of the palace again if I didn't get him to our indestructible training room A.S.A.P. I sprinted down the hallway and managed to turn him around and push him as fast as I can towards the nearest elevator. We got on and I grabbed my I.D. and jammed it into the slot, we then shot up to our floor and Alpha then just stormed into our room where I then could hear the sound of our training room door slamming shut. I decided that I would wait a few minutes to let him cool off before I went back in. And when I did I saw him sitting calmly on the bed like nothing had happened in the first place.

Alpha p.o.v. As soon as I got back I snapped. I couldn't think at all through my anger. Being back in that room reminded me of the past and of course my brother hasn't changed a bit. I lost all thought and then I felt someone pushing me into the elevator. I knew that I would explode if I didn't take my anger out on something so when the elevator doors opened I stormed off into my training room since it's indestructible and proceeded to hack stab and punch everything in my way until the anger had subsided and then I went back into Night and my room only to find her sitting there waiting for me.

Night's p.o.v. When Alpha walked back in we started packing and in about 15 minutes we rode down to sublevel 1 and walked to the ship port. I then programmed our destination into the ships instruction command."** We will be arriving in 8 hours to Planet 2 also known as Earth". Thank you. **I then had that moment when I realized that nothing would ever be the same when we landed.

Alpha's p.o.v. **7 hours and 45 minutes later**. I called all of the commanders and lieutenants to the strategy room. "Okay," I said once we were all gathered. S guys, this is the game plan for our entrance. Are you guys ready?" They all agreed, "Okay when they are facing the 2,000 monsters and Four Titans that Chaos told me will attack camp at 2:00 p.m. we will march in before the campers can do any fighting and kill all of the monsters and it will only be the commanders. The lieutenants will be set up leading their sectors and you will make sure that they do not leave the formation until we introduce ourselves and I make our cabin." They all nodded though some were less enthusiastic than others. "How will we act when we get there?" Beauty asked. "We will act like we own the place. We will not give our names until told to do so and we will have to help the campers though I hate to do so." I replied. "Okay then, do you understand?" Nods all around, "Let's do this! We have about 12 minutes until we land so pack up your gear so that when Raptor, Beta, Night, and I have to transport all of your bags we won't leave anything behind. Oh and Metal, when you're done with getting your stuff together, set the controls so that the silencer and the shadow shield for the boat are activated." He nodded. " Good we have 9 minute and 45 seconds left until we land so get moving. And as a last precaution call everyone by his or her codename and rank so you will call me commander Alpha. It is the same for all of the rest of you. Inform your soldiers of this and lets do this thing!"


End file.
